When The moon embraces The star
by ariesassy
Summary: 'Di dalam jagat raya ini, Bumi memandang Sang Rembulan dan Sang Bintang sebagai dua benda langit yang saling melengkapi, tak terpisahkan. Namun ketika Sang Bima Sakti berbicara, Bintang dan Rembulan sebagai dua benda langit asing yang tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain, saling tak bersua. seandainya bisa, ia ingin memonopoli bulan untuk dirinya' Xiuris-Xiuhan oneshot, review please


when the moon embraces the star

_Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, ditulis tanggal 1 Agustus 2012 saat menggalau karena kecemburuan saya terhadap sahabat saya. _

_Cast : Xiuhan , Xiuris (silahkan ditebak :p)_

Rate : masih bertahan di huruf T(een)

Genre : hurt/comfort, romance.

Author's note : silahkan baca ff ini setelah makan karena diperlukan imajinasi tinggi (mungkin). Sebetulnya saya galau bukan masalah cowok, tapi masalah sepele. Potongan kue pertama yang saya harap diberikan pada saya malah diberikan sama orang lain. jadi maaf jika feel romance tidak sampai.

Enjoy it. J

Ketika aku menatap angkasa malam, aku melihat purnama cantik yang bersinar terang di langit. Tak tertutupi awan kumulus yang menyelimuti permadani hitam pekat. Pandanganku kemudian beralih pada sekumpulan minoritas Bintang kecil yang bersinar redup di ujung langit. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya, membandingkan dua benda langit di angkasa dengan keadaan kita saat ini.

Dimana akulah Sang Bintang, kaulah Sang Rembulan, Sang Bumi adalah dirinya dan Bima Sakti adalah dunia fana tempat kita bernafas, tertawa dan menangis.

Di dalam jagat raya ini, Bumi memandang Sang Rembulan dan Sang Bintang sebagai dua benda langit yang saling melengkapi, tak terpisahkan. Namun ketika Sang Bima Sakti berbicara, ia memandang Bintang dan Rembulan sebagai dua benda langit asing yang tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain, saling tak bersua.

Sang Bintang takkan pernah mengerti apa yang diinginkan dan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sang Rembulan. Yang Bintang tahu, ia selalu memberikan cahaya kecilnya kepada Sang Rembulan ketika Bumi memberinya kehidupan. Yang Bintang tahu, ia hanya bisa membisu ketika Bumi memuji keelokan Sang Rembulan setiap purnama datang.

Sang Bintang sangat mengasihi Sang Rembulan. Seandainya bisa, Sang Bintang ingin memonopoli kehidupan Sang Rembulan, meluluhkan keangkuhannya dan membuatnya hanya bergantung pada Sang Bintang. Pada cahaya redupnya yang mungkin akan mati beberapa tahun lagi atau beberapa detik lagi.

Tapi Sang Rembulan takkan mengerti akan hal itu. Takkan pernah.

Keangkuhan Sang Rembulan membuatnya tak bisa melihat Sang Bintang yang sekarat di ujung galaksi Bima Sakti. Karena Sang Rembulan hanya menatap Sang Bumi dan takkan pernah berpaling darinya. Tidak untuk Sang Bintang yang selalu menatapnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sang Bintang hanya membisu melihat Sang Rembulan asyik dengan Bumi-nya. Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang harus Rembulan ketahui. Sang Bintang akan dan selalu menatap iri pada Bumi. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam niatan Sang Bintang untuk memadamkan api cemburunya. Yang Bintang lakukan hanyalah terus tersenyum di depan Sang Rembulan.

Mungkin semua benda langit di galaksi Bima Sakti memandangnya sebelah mata atau bahkan tak sadar bahwa cahaya redup yang dipancarkan oleh Bintang kecil itu adalah nyata. Namun Sang Bintang tak peduli akan hal itu, karena ia telah terbiasa tersisihkan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah pada akhirnya, suatu saat nanti Sang Rembulan akan menatapnya lalu tersenyum padanya.

Hanya padanya.

Sang Bintang tak ingin menjadi yang pertama bagi Rembulan, ia hanya ingin menjadi yang terakhir bagi Sang Rembulan untuk berpijak sebelum kekuasaan Tuhan membolak-balikkan apa yang ada di alam semesta. Ia hanya ingin menggenggam kilau dingin yang terpancar pada diri Sang Rembulan. Ia hanya ingin memeluk bentuk rapuh Sang Rembulan.

Sekali saja.

Ia menginginkannya. Sangat.

Namun, keinginan sederhana Sang Bintang takkan pernah terwujud setelah api cemburu yang tersimpan rapat-rapat mulai terkuak. Setan merah itu membakar Sang Bintang juga Sang Rembulan. Rembulan yang tak terbiasa akan panas, kini merintih kesakitan. Dan perlahan, jarak antara Sang Rembulan dengan Bintang menjauh.

Jauh. Seakan-akan gravitasi antara mereka mendekati nol.

Eksistensi Sang Bintang mulai terhapus dari kehidupan Sang Rembulan. Senyum hangatnya kini hanya untuk Sang Bumi sepenuhnya, tak lagi sapa darinya untuk Bintang kecil yang memujanya itu. Sebuah sapaan kecil yang mampu membuat Sang Bintang bertahan.

Bertahan untuk terus melanjutkan cahayanya yang redup.

Sang Bintang tahu, hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi. Memang ia masih menatap Sang Rembulan, memberi cahaya samarnya untuk dipantulkan oleh Sang Rembulan. Namun kini yang mampu ia lihat adalah sisi gelap Sang Rembulan.

Sangat dingin, tak bersahabat.

Sang Bintang membenci keadaan ini. Ia tak terbiasa untuk melihat sisi itu, karena sisi gelap itu bukanlah sosok Rembulan yang ia puja, yang ia kasihi. Ia mengasihi sosok Rembulan yang selalu meliriknya sekilas untuk memberikan senyum hangat mempesona miliknya untuk Sang Bintang selama satu detik.

Ia rindu akan sisi kilaunya. Sangat.

Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa penyesalan akan datang dan menghapuskan harapan Bintang dalam satu kedipan saja. Penyesalan yang datang karena sebuah keegoisan Sang Bintang untuk tetap membenci Sang Bumi secara terang-terangan di hadapan Sang Rembulan.

Hujan datang menyelimuti angkasa Sang Bintang.

Dan ia tahu, hidupnya akan berakhir.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Alam khayalku terputus, setitik air tawar menarikku ke dalam dunia nyata lagi. Mengembalikan tatapan kosongku pada dua sosok yang sebelumnya tertawa bersama mulai panik menghindari tetesan dingin dari langit. Iris cokelat gelapku terus bergerak dan mengawasi bagaimana Sang Rembulanku berusaha melindungi Sang Buminya.

"Kris..." tubuhku membeku sesaat, otakku merutuki hatiku yang bodoh. Aku tak bersembunyi di balik semak lagi, kini aku ada disamping Sang Rembulan dengan payung kecil yang melindungi mereka. Melindungi Rembulanku... sekaligus Sang Bumi yang menatapku berterima kasih.

"Pakailah ini dan cepat pulang ke pondok. Aku tak mau kalian sakit," perintahku dingin. Sang Rembulan hanya diam menatapku, begitu pula Sang Bumi. Tanpa sadar, senyum terbentuk di bibirku.

Bodohnya, Sang Rembulan tahu senyum palsuku.

"Biar aku yang membereskannya, lagipula aku tak punya andil apa-apa dalam pesta Minseok. Pemilik pondok bisa marah jika tahu tamannya menjadi kotor karena ulah kita," terangku disela-sela senyum palsuku, berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Setidaknya, caraku berhasil untuk Sang Bumi.

Entah untuk Sang Rembulan. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik pergi ke pondok.

Bersama Sang Bumi.

Aku terdiam menatap mereka yang terus beranjak pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Bodohnya, senyumku semakin mengembang. Dan air tawar yang mengalir di kedua belah pipiku telah bercampur dengan air asin yang bermuara di kedua kelopak mataku.

"Bintang, bukankah kita sama-sama menyedihkan?" tanyaku retoris. Aku menengadah, menatap permadani luas yang tertutup awan kumulus sepenuhnya. membiarkan jaket cokelat gelapku basah akan hujan.

Aku hanya ingin melepas semua rasa sakit yang kupendam sendirian. Melepas semua ketakutanku dalam hembusan angin dingin yang menggetarkan tubuh pendekku. Melepas semua sesalku dalam sengatan-sengatan rintik hujan yang menusuk kulitku. Melepas semua beban yang menindih pundakku melalui aliran air yang menuju kaki bukit.

Biar aku lega. Biar aku bisa melepas Sang Rembulan untuk Sang Bumi.

"Bukankah kau sedang sakit, Kris?" lagi-lagi aku tersentak untuk ketiga kalinya. Pandanganku tak tertuju pada permadani gelap lagi, namun pada bentuk parabola yang berwarna merah kesukaanku-payung. Perlahan, kedua bola mataku bergerak kearah Sang Rembulan yang menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tak ingin kau sakit? Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" aku membalasnya bertanya, dengan kelopak mata yang kembali tertutup. Aku tak berani menatapnya lagi.

"Luhan menyuruhku untuk kembali kesini," dia terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan dan selalu baik-baik saja," jawabnya dingin. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau takkan pernah berdamai dengan hujan, Min. Takkan pernah. Aku tahu jarimu sekarang bergetar karena kedinginan." ujarku tak kalah dingin, aku tahu ia selalu kalah dengan udara dingin.

Dan rintik hujan kembali membasahi wajahku.

"Kalau kau tahu aku akan begini, kenapa kau tak menggenggamku?! Memelukku seperti yang kau lakukan ketika aku menggigil kedinginan?!" dia melempar payung kesayanganku entah kemana. Dan saat aku membuka kelopak mataku untuk kesekian kalinya, aku melihat air asin mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"_Ullijima_," ujarku pelan sembari menghapus air matanya yang mengalir perlahan di kedua belah pipi putih pucat miliknya. Paru-paruku ikut sesak melihatnya yang selalu tertawa dihadapanku kini menangis.

Dia tertawa. Sarkastik.

"Kau memintaku untuk tak menangis? Bagaimana Sang Rembulan bisa hidup jika Sang Bintang tak datang untuk memberinya cahaya hangatnya, agar bisa terus bertahan di Bima Sakti, hah?!" aku terdiam. Jantungku seolah-olah berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangisnya semakin hebat.

"Katakan padaku, Kris. Bagaimana bisa Rembulan hidup jika Sang Bintang yang selalu disisinya mulai menjauh darinya? Cahaya redup yang Rembulan sukai kini mulai menghilang? Katakan padaku, Kris... bagaimana bisa Rembulan hidup?"

Aku memeluknya tanpa aba-aba. Aku larut dalam perasaan sedih sekaligus bahagia ini.

"Sang Bintang takkan menjauh dari Rembulannya, Min. Takkan pernah. Ia akan selalu mengasihi Rembulannya. Selamanya," ujarku terbata-bata. aku ikut menangis dalam pelukan erat ini.

Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Rembulan akan memegang janji Sang Bintang."

Aku mengangguk.

"Bintang berjanji."

Pelukan kami mengerat.

Seperti bulan yang tak ingin terpisah dari Bintang, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Benarkan, Bulanku? Selamat ulang tahun.

***end***

a.n. : update yang banyak, harusnya aku menulis ini untuk Xiuhan (my otp) tapi kurasa Kris lebih cocok daripada _clingy deer_ macam Luhan *plak*.


End file.
